Justified Vengance
by divaofdarkness
Summary: Undertaker's past comes back to huant his little sister Dora.
1. Default Chapter

She walked through the white hall until she reached the door at the end, which she opened slowly. She looked into the middle of the room and saw the T shaped symbol on fire.  
  
Dora sat up and looked at the clock, it was 4 am. She got up and went into the kitchen, after sitting there for a few minutes she looked up to see Kane walking in.  
"Why are you still up? You've got school tomorow." Kane told his sister, sitting down opposite her.  
"I had this dream."  
"What dream?"  
"This symbol, it was on fire."  
"And that's why you're still up?"  
"Well I heard screaming."  
"It was just a dream." Kane said. "You might as well start getting ready for school."  
  
"Dora!" Kay hissed. Dora looked up at her freind and turned to see her maths teacher walking towards her.  
"Dora, have you done you're homework?"  
"Yeah, I put it on you're desk."  
"Well I didn't see it. You'll have to do it again." The teacher said as the bell went. "What was wrong with you?" Kay asked.  
"I just...saw something." Dora told her reluctantly.  
"What?"  
"Blood mostly. There was this guy covered in it."  
"Who?"  
"I don't know."  
"You're crazy." Kay said.  
"No I'm not, remember that time when I saw a-"  
"Burst pipe?" Kay finished.  
"Well we had a week off school."  
"Yeah but that doesn't mean everything you see is gonna happen."  
"Kay!" They heard a woman shout, the girls looked over.  
"Great, as if a pysco maths teacher isn't enough, here's my mother."  
"Kay!" Dora said. "At least she'll still here."  
"Yeah, I guess. I'll call you later."  
"Ok. Bye."  
  
Dora walked up to her bedroom and put her books on her desk. She took the ruby necklace and put it around her neck, remembering her brothers' stories about how her mom gave her her middle name. She looked towards the open window and heard the familer voice.  
"Viscera." It wispered.  
  
Dora walked into the house and heard the phone ringing.  
"Hi Kay." She said into the phone. Undertaker and Kane walked in. "No way! Jason's left school why would he- That's so cool. I don't think I'm gonna go, no one'll ask me anyway because SOMEONE thinks I'm too young to date." She said, glaring at her brothers."Well we'll go shopping on saturday. Ok, bye. You want salad?" She asked Taker walking towards the fridge.  
"Dora go and do you're homework." Kane said.  
"But I'm hungry."  
"Go!" He shouted.  
"This is the part where you all talk about me isn't it?" "Dora-"  
"No! I'm 17 I think I should have a say in my life!"  
"You don't know what's best for you."  
"And you guys do? you keeps bringing home these "freinds" and then telling me I can't speak to them and Taker is always telling me to move to Texas with him and dumping me with you when he gets bored; so I think I'm gonna make my own choices from now on."  
"Not while we're paying for everything you have." Taker said. "Go to you're room."  
Dora looked at Taker, then Kane, who wanted to let her stay.  
"Go!" Taker shouted. Dora stomped up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door. She picked up her glass vase and threw it at the wall in frustration, after a few minutes she looked at her hand, which was now covered in blood. She turned to the cupboard she'd took the vase from and saw the blood all over it. Somehow knowing what was next she forced herself to turn to the mirror, which had writting in blood.  
HE'LL NEVER FORGET  
  
Dora reached out to touch the mirror, before seeing a hand writting the message with it's finger, hearing his thoughts.  
"HE CAN'T FORGET ABOUT IT, ALL THE FEAR, THE PAIN. I'M NOT GONNA LET HIM WALK AWAY" Dora pulled her hand away from the mirror quickly and walked over to her pet hamsters, hoping that wasn't where he got the blood from. She looked into the cage and saw 3 heads starring back at her, she heared the screaming aroung her and put her hand to her mouth when she realised it was her.  
  
"So what did her teachers say?" Taker asked.  
"Well she's doing great in everything except maths. She's the highest in her class for biology and 2nd or 3rd in everything else." Kane told him.  
"Except maths?"  
"Yeah."  
They heard a scream from upstairs. They all jumped up and ran into Dora's room.  
"Dora wh-" Taker started to say before looking around the room. He turned to look at her mirror.  
"Are you ok?" Kane asked, he looked into the hamster cage and hiseyes widened with shock. "Oh god. Ant, take her downstairs."  
Ant and Dora walked out of the room and Kane and Taker looked around.  
"Who'll never forget what?" Kane asked.  
"I don't know. This..... it could be because of us." His older brother told him.  
"It's deffinately because of us. Why does she always have to....everything that goes wrong for her is because of us."  
"Don't go through the guilt thing just yet little brother, she needs us to be sane." Taker said walking into the bathroom. He looked at the second message on the wall.  
YOU'RE EITHER WITH US OR AGAINST US "MASTER"  
  
"So do I have to go to school tomorow?" Dora asked as she scrubbed at the wall.  
"No." Kane told her.  
"Yes!" Taker said."We should just-"  
"Ignore it?" Kane asked. "Somebody's writting messages in blood on you're little sisters wall and you just wanna send her where we can't protect her?"  
"Nothing is gonna happen to her while she's at school."  
"You don't know that. I don't wanna take the risk."  
"So are we just gonna let him win?"  
"He'll win if you go back to who you were before, and I think that would be better than Dora getting hurt."  
"What...what was he-" Dora started to ask.  
"She's gonna be fine. Anyway, I'm not leaving my wife and kids just because some insane moron can't accept that I've changed!" Taker shouted.  
"You made some choices, why does Dora always have to suffer for it?"  
"Why do you always have to let her have her own way? It's too late to make up for everything you've done."  
"Shut up!" Dora shouted.  
"You're going to school and that's it." "No she's not." Kane argued.  
"Who said you could have any say in her life. You didn't even see her for 8 years."  
"Well she lives with me, you gave up you're right to tell her what to do when you left her."  
"You sent her to Europe."  
"To do what she loves. She was really enjoying that school until you brought her back because you felt like it."  
"She should get a proper education, not just dancing grades."  
"Maybe she wants dancing grades. Anyway, if you want school to be her only comitment go back in time and undo that fire! If she didn't fall down the stairs trying to get out then maybe she wouldn't have had to start dancing."  
"Shut up shut up shut up!" Dora started screaming. Taker looked at her before storming out of the house.  
  
"Why do I have to sleep in here?"Dora asked as she got into the bed.  
"Incase he decides to show up." Kane told her.  
"He could just show up in a dream. How does he do that anyway?"  
"I don't know. Maybe it's not him, maybe.... go to sleep."  
  
Dora walked closer to the symbol, which burst into flames, she turned around to see a black dress hanging beside a mirror, where she saw a blonde girl crying. She felt something cut her neck and held her as it drank her blood.  
  
"Kane." Dora said quietly.  
"What?" He said, reluctantly waking up.  
"I had...there was another dream."  
Kane got up and switched the light on. He looked at the walls and walked out to her bedroom to check for messages. He came back a few minutes later.  
"There's nothing." Kane said, getting back into the bed.  
"There was this girl, she was crying. He was enjoying it."  
"What girl?"  
"I don't know, she had blonde hair... I don't remember."  
"It was just a dream." "But it's not. Kane, whoever this is doesn't care about me, they're trying to get to someone else. It was the same with the girl."  
"No one is gonna hurt you."Kane said. "Now go to sleep."  
  
Dora sat in the dark, trying to ignore the sounds of the rats and wondering when she was going to die. She looked up when she saw the door open.  
  
Kane walking into the living room with RVD following him. He heard the phone start ringing and left to answer it as Dora came downstairs.  
"Hi." RVD said. "You're Dora right?"  
She looked at him with her eyes narrowed before walking in a circle around him.  
"No green, no silver kitchen-foily thingy, black mixed with colour, hair not greasy or shiny." She stood in front of him for a minute. "Yeah, I'm Dora. Hi."  
"You're really picky about you're brothers friends aren't you?"  
"Well he's usually freinds with losers. Ironicly, the only non-loser failed that test. Too much green."  
"You don't like green?"  
"Nope. I don't like green, I don't like black and I don't like fake ID's."  
"Fake-"  
"Yeah, birthday present from his first WWE loser friend. Big fan of green and black, not a big fan of maturity."  
"You must have liked one of them."  
"Yeah I did. One of his girlfreinds, another big fan of black. Also loves backstabbing."  
"Dora, you're teachers know you're gonna be off school for the next few days." Kane said walking in to the room.  
"Great, I'm gonna go take the dogs for a walk."  
"Be careful." Kane said. 


	2. chapter 2

As soon as Dora walked outside the chocolate brown puppy,baby, ran up to her, while princess lay down on the grass. Taker had given her princess when she was 4 and she'd had baby and 5 other puppies last year. Dora had to give the others to freinds. She sat down on the grass, letting the tears slide out of her eyes.  
  
"You're sister's urm..." RVD started to say.  
"What?" Kane asked.  
"She seems like she's been let down a lot."  
"Yeah. Our mom died when she was 1, Dora was in the room the fire was started in. She got out but she fell down the stairs and cos she was so young they didn't think her body could survive the damage. We never really took care of her, we just lived our own lives "Are we going to Kane's tomorow?" Sara asked, putting her daughter in her cot.  
"Why?" Taker asked.  
"Dora's birthday." She reminded him.  
"Oh, yeah. Kane decided to give her another day off school she we're going at about 12."  
"She is having a hard time now. She wouldn't be able to concentrate at school while she's this scared."  
"It's her last year, Sara, it's important."  
"She's a smart girl, she'll be fine."  
  
Dora felt the arms lock around her waist before her blood was drained, she lay limp in his arms.  
"She's mine." Viscera said.  
  
Undertaker woke up and reached for the phone.  
"Hi." Dora said half asleep.  
"Are you ok?" Taker asked.  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"Nothing. You should just get some rest."  
"You woke me up to tell me to go to sleep?"  
"And don't eat too much cake."  
"Ok. Taker?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You know.....I love you."  
"I love you too sweetie. Go to sleep."  
He put the phone back and turned over to see sara sleeping. He got up and walked into the baby's room and watched her sleep. He loved Dora, but he'd rather lose her than his wife and child.  
  
Dora walked into the kitchen and looked at the pile of cards on the table.  
"RVD's coming later ok?" Kane asked, sitting at the table.  
"Sure." Dora said, opening the 1st card. "To Dora, Have a good year from Paul." She read. "Yeah, still haven't forgotten about that blood test dad. Ooo, $100. Anyone want a card. It has daughter written on it and everything." She said holding the card up for Kane and Ant to see.  
"Who's it from?" Kane asked.  
"Chyna." Dora answered quietly. She put the card down and went up to her bedroom. 


	3. chapter 3

"Come on, we're supposed to be there now." Sara told her husband.  
"Ok." Taker said getting up. "Are you alright?"  
"Didn't get much sleep last night."  
"Are you still worried about Dora missing school? I told you, she'll be fine."  
"Yeah I know, I just want her to be able to do whatever she wants, not be held back by lack of money."  
  
"Dora? Are you ok?" Kay asked walking into the Dora's room.  
"Yeah. No. I...."  
"What did the card say?"  
"I don't even care. She just..... she was the only one I trusted. Kane was always....it doesn't matter any more. Or at least I thought it didn't."  
"It doesn't. This is you're 18th birthday, I don't think it's legal to be depressed."  
  
Undertaker walked into the kitchen, where Kane was putting a cake on the table.  
"Where were you?" Kane asked.  
"Slept late, I was up most of the night."  
"Why?"  
"I have a 2 month old baby. They don't know how to sleep."  
"So?"  
"You expect me to ignore my daughter?"  
"What about your other daughter?" Kane asked.  
"Shh, She's not even down here." "She was. You were supposed to be here 2 hours ago."  
"I-"  
"Mom is dead, she can't look after Dora now. She shouldn't have had to before. Dora is your daughter and you can't look after her, or turn up on her birthday. And the weirdiest thing is that it actually surprises me."  
  
"Are you ok?" RVD asked walking into Dora's room.  
"Yeah, Just, sometimes everything gets hard."  
"You should chill, things work themselves out."  
"But it's quicker to do it yourself."  
  
"You're not gonna tell her are you?" Undertaker asked.  
"You think I'd do that to her?" Kane said.  
"Why not? You've used her to get to me before."  
"And that worked so well. You don't care about her, you never did. She's just the thing that ruined you're precious relationship."  
  
"This isn't working." Dora said trying unsucsessfully to do the Ti chi moves RVD was doing.  
"Breate." He told her.  
"Well I'm not gonna forget that am I?"  
He moved behind her and started moving her hands for her, she closed her eyes.  
"Better?" He asked a few minutes later. She turned her head to look at him.  
"Yes." She said as he brought his lips down to hers.  
"Dora, Kane said you've gotta-" Kay started to say. "What's going on?"  
"Nothing." Dora said moving away from RVD. "I'm gonna go and open presents."  
"Well the party was fun." Sara said helping Dora clean up.  
"It ended at 7." Dora pointed out.  
"Yeah well....you got cool presents."  
"I'm going to school tomorow."  
"Are you sure it's safe?"  
"No. But I'm gonna have to go back sometime."  
"I guess but...be careful."  
"Ok." She said folding up the jeans that Sara gave her. "I'll take these upstairs. You make the coffee." Sara said.  
"Ok."  
  
"Why did you give her up?" Kane asked his brother.  
"I don't know, I didn't know how to look after her." Taker told him. "So you just got mom to do it for you? You had to look after her when she died anyway. Till you gave her up again."  
"I know I made some mistakes, but there's no point in going over this again."  
"You-"  
"What? Are you gonna tell Dora that I'm her father? You couldn't do that to her so lets just forget it."  
Dora hid behind the door as Taker walked out, trying to make sense of what she's just heard.  
  
Sara walked into the room carrying the stuff, she put everything on the bed but caught sight of the mirror when she turned around.  
YOU WANTED A HOLY MARRIAGE, WELL I WANT AN UNHOLY ONE.  
  
RVD walked outside and saw Dora putting a bag into a car. He looked at her for a minute before walking over to her.  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"Leaving." Dora answered taking the car keys out of her pocket.  
"Leaving what?"  
"Texas, stupid!"  
"You can't leave the state by yourslf."  
"Fine." She said getting into the car. "Get in." She told him as she shut the door.  
"I can't just-"  
"Fine. I'll go by myself."  
"You...I..." He walked around the car and got in before she started driving.  
  
RVD looked out of the window as Dora stopped the car and realised he had no idea where he was. He watched to see the direction she was walking in.  
"Why are we going to a funeral parlour?" He asked. 


	4. chapter 4

"Hi dad." Dora said, walking into the dark room. "You should put a little light in here. People who've just lost a relative are depressed enough."  
  
"Then how would light help?" Bearer answered. He looked at RVD. "Who's he?"  
  
"Kane's friend."  
  
"Well what do you want?" He demanded.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure she's ok." RVD said.  
  
"Of course she's ok!"  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"I'm surprised 'Taker let you out of his sight." Bearer commented.  
  
"He didn't really. He was.........talking. I think. I just....waited for a distraction and left."  
  
"Good girl." He smirked. " Go upstairs, I've got some more work to do."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"So your dad's........." RVD said, searching for a word.  
  
"Fat?" Dora suggested. "Ugly? Mean?"  
  
"Yeah.....I mean, I don't know him. He seems to like you though."  
  
"He has to like me, I'm the girl."  
  
"So.....?"  
  
"So girls are more valueable. What was it he told me when I was 5? Even when women do wrestle it'll be quicker to train a girl because they'll be lower standered for them and I can make enough money for us both to live on by doing playboy."  
  
"Your dad planned for you to do playboy when you were 5?" RVD asked, finding it hard to believe.  
  
"Wow, you really don't know him do you?" She said walking into a bedroom. She put her bag down on the bed and looked around. "Still the same." She muttered as RVD walked in.  
  
"Nice....room." He said looking at the red walls. "This yours?"  
  
"Was. And is, I guess. You wanna sleep in here or Takers old room?"  
  
"Where did Kane used to sleep?"  
  
"Basement." Dora said. She thought for a minute and a smile came to her lips. "I used to demand to practise ballet down there, actually me and Kane would just read books and eat chocolate." She said before her smile disapeared. "Then dad found out and made me and Taker move out. You know the weird thing?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's never intentionally hurt me. He used to tell me that Taker wan't his and he's not even completely sure if Kane is but he knew that I was his child......and now it turns out I'm not. I'm nothing to do with him."  
  
"Wh- how?"  
  
"I heard Taker and Kane talking. I'm takers daughter apparently. You know, I think I'd rather be related to Paul. At least he kind of acts like a father. He didn't want a kid either but-" She stopped talking as she heard Bearer walk into the kitchen. "Dad?" She said walking into the kitchen wiv RVD behind her.  
  
"Yeah?" Bearer asked eating cookies. He offered her the bag. "Want one?" She shook her head.  
  
"Dad? Did Taker have a girlfriend before I was born?"  
  
"I don't......he was at college then. I think there was one girl though. He was just like his father, always dating the same loser woman-"  
  
"His father married my mother." Dora pointed out. "Where you around when my mom was pregnant?"  
  
"No. She moved in with her mother for a few months. I think she was really sick or something. Anyway, why are you here?"  
  
"I....don't know."  
  
"Why's he here?" He asked looking at RVD.  
  
"I made him come."  
  
"You made him? You are just like your brothers."  
  
"I thought I was prettier?"  
  
"Dad?" Dora muttered.  
  
"Dora!" Taker snapped.  
  
"Don't worry. She'll be out in a minute." Bearer shouted, pulling her into her bedroom.  
  
"Why did you hit him with that urn?" Dora asked.  
  
"He's not who he used to be."   
  
"You're not gonna hurt me are you?"  
  
"No. You're still my angel of darkness."  
  
"Dora!" Taker shouted.  
  
"I'm going to bed." Dora muttered getting up and walking into her bedroom.  
  
"Dora." RVD said following her. "You'd rather he was your father wouldn't you?" He asked surprised.  
  
"You don't stop loving people just cos they're losers." She muttered.  
  
"I hate hotels." Dora complained. "What about school?"  
  
"I'll get you a tutor." Taker said.  
  
"Why is dad doing this?"  
  
"He's not your dad." Taker said quickly. He looked around the room. "Not anymore."  
  
"I miss mom."  
  
"Go to sleep." Taker said. "I have a match."  
  
Dora woke up and heard the sounds of a baby crying. The sound she'd been hearing every night for 4 years. It still almost killed her. She got up and walked into the living room, where RVD was.  
  
"Why are you still up?" She asked.  
  
"Can't sleep. This place is not cool."  
  
"Cos there's loads of dead people downstairs?"  
  
"Yeah." He said turning to her. She moved closer and kissed him, but he moved away.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"You're Kane's little sister."  
  
"His other friend didn't mind." Dora muttered.   
  
"Oh you're up." Bearer said. "Well, that means you can help me out today."  
  
"Oh goody." Dora muttered. "I'm gonna take a shower."  
  
"I thought Kane was dead." Taker said, pacing his hotel room.  
  
"I....." Dora whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I knew kane was alive. I'm sorry."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I saw him. He was in the basement and I used to go down there 'cos he was all alone and......why did just destroy mom's grave like that?"  
  
"I don't know." Taker growled.  
  
"You're not gonna hurt him are you?"  
  
"Yes." He said leaving the room.  
  
"He's my brother too." She whispered crying.  
  
"For God's sake just pick one!" Dora snapped as the man walked around looking at the coffins for the 4th time. "It's not like he cares which one. He's dead!"  
  
"Dude, maybe you should chill out." RVD said.  
  
"I'm not dude, I'm not gonna chill out and I'm not just gonna stand here while these nut jobs try to find the coffin that most describes their love for the dead guy. No wonder it's so hard 'cos guess what? It doesn't exist! And choosing the most expensive stuff doesn't help anyone......except my dad, but then he locked his son in a basement so he doesn't deserve help."  
  
"Dora!" Bearer shouted. Dora looked over at her father. Except he wasn't her father.  
  
"I'm leaving." She said running upstairs.  
  
"Are you ok?" RVD asked as she came out of her bedroom with her bag.  
  
"No." Dora said walking downstairs.  
  
"You goin' home?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then where-"  
  
"Just get in the car." Dora shouted running downstairs. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't wrote in a while. The thing is I post as I write so it can take a long time. Anyway, I'm not good with text documents so the memories will have {} around them.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
RVD woke up and realised Dora was still driving.  
"Take a break." He told her.  
"No thanks."  
"We've been driving for days. Where are we going?"  
"You'll see."  
Theey sat in silence for the next 2 hours and she suddenly stopped the car. She got out and walked up to the house.  
"Why's it snowing?" RVD muttered. "That's not cool." Dora knocked on the door and a few minutes later it was opened.  
"What the hell do you want?" X-pac demanded.  
"We slept together once, that doesn't mean you can talk to me like I'm your ex." Dora snapped.  
"Where's Kane?"  
"Texas, sucking up to Taker, just like always."  
"So why are you here?"  
"Maybe I just wanted to see my favourite backstaber."  
"Well your favourite backstaber doesn't wanna see you."  
"That's not what you told me when I was 14."  
X-pac looked at her for a minute. He glanced at RVD and then turned back to Dora, noticing her skin had turned blue.  
"Come in." He sighed, walking into the living room. "You want a beer?"  
"I don't drink." She muttered.  
"Why's he here?" He said looking at RVD.  
"He wanted to make sure I was ok. A little different for one of Kane's freinds isn't it?"  
"I'm going to bed. You 2 better be gone before I wake up."  
  
{"I can't." Dora said quietly, looking out of the car window.  
"Can't what?"  
"I can't do it."  
"You don't have a choice."  
"Sean I-"  
"It'll be alright, you'll just have the abortion and then be able to get on with your life."  
"I don't want to. It's my baby."  
"You're just a kid."  
"Then why....."  
"I made a mistake, so did you. I'm trying to fix it."  
"You're trying to make sure Kane doesn't kill you."  
"Well....yeah, ok that's a big part of it but you are too young to have a kid. This is the easiest thing."  
"But.." She she started to say, crying.  
"It's not that bad, it only takes a few minutes."  
"I can't do it!" She screamed crying even harder.  
"Ok." He said eventually stopping the car. "I'll think of something else."  
"Really?" She said, putting her arms around his neck. He stayed stiff for a few minutes before pulling her closer. She looked up at him and touched his face gently before kissing him, he gave in and kissed her but then pushed her away.  
"You're just a kid!" He shouted. "God, what is wrong with me?" He said before starting the car again.  
"I thought you said I didn't have to." Dora said.  
"I changed my mind!"}  
  
X-pac walked into the living room as Dora sat up.  
"Why are you still here?" He asked.  
"Cos I feel an amazing temptation to ignore everything you say."  
"I'm sorry ok? I never wanted to hurt you."  
"Well what did you think would happen?!" She demanded.  
"I don't know. If I was able to think I wouldn't have done it."  
"Is Tori better than me?" She asked suddenly.  
"What?"  
"Did you like her more?"  
"Dora..." He sighed before she kissed him. he pushed her away but she kissed him again. He turned to see RVD sleeping in a chair before pulling Dora into his bedroom.  
  
{"I'm hungry." Dora muttered.  
"I'll take you to eat after." X-pac told her.  
"It'll hurt too much."  
"Well then I'll take you out next week. We can go wherever you want."  
"I wanna go to a bar."  
"Dora, stop trying to grow up."  
"I'm scared."  
"Of today or growing up?"  
"Both."  
"Well...today's gonna be ok. I'm not paying $15 000 for something to go wrong. And growing up.....just break as many rules as you can get away with while you can get away with it."}  
  
"So I just went to see dad-" Dora said.  
"Sounds like a fun trip." X-pac muttered, kissing her neck. He sat up and looked at her. "So what are you looking for?"  
"What?" "Well, do you want to see us all to forget us or are you hoping we might not leave you this time?"  
"I don't know." She muttered eventually. "Taker wants me to go to college and be a doctor. I wanna be a dancer."  
"So be a dancer."  
"Why isn't it that simple?"  
"I'll make it simple. Stay here, be a dancer and live your own way."  
"What's in it for you?" She asked before he smiled and kissed her.  
  
"Rob, go home." Dora said walking into the living room.  
"No. I'm not going without you." RVD said.  
"I'm not leaving."  
"Well I'm not going back to tell your brother that a girlfriend wasn't enough for the man he used to trust, because now his little sister is lying down for him too."  
"You don't get it do you? Kane is not my brother, I don't care how he feels and there is no way I'm just gonna go back and let them control my life again."  
"So you're gonna stay here and let him control your life?"  
"He's not controling anything."  
  
"Sean?"  
"What?" He groaned, reluctantly pulling away from her.  
"Before I left..... Taker and Kane were talking....they said that Taker's my dad.. I.." She looked at him. "You knew didn't you?"  
"Yeah." He sighed.  
"So...do you know who my mom is?"  
"No."  
"Liar."  
"I'm not lying."  
"You are. You always do that smile thing when you're lying."  
"Dora...I don't know."  
"Really?" She said, climbing on top of him. "Who is she?" She asked, grinding her hips against his.  
"I don't...." He gasped as her fingers moved over his thighs. "You don't want to know."  
"Yes I do." She insisted, sucking at the skin on his neck.  
"Dora..."He moaned.  
"Tell me who she is and I'll do what you want." She said, moving her hands faster.  
"Sable." He groaned.  
"Sable?" Dora screamed. "Slut sable?!"  
"Yeah." "Oh god." She muttered as tears filled her eyes. She got dressed quickly and walked into the living room. "We're leaving." She said.  
"About time." RVD snapped.  
"When did you stop being cool?" 


	6. chapter 6

"Sable?" Dora screamed. "Slut sable?!"  
"Yeah." "Oh god." She muttered as tears filled her eyes. She got dressed quickly and walked into the living room. "We're leaving." She said.  
"About time." RVD snapped.  
"When did you stop being cool?"  
  
"Where are we going now?" RVD asked.  
"New York."  
"Who lives there?"  
"A friend."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Taker's my dad, Sable's my mom and none of them want me."  
"Oh." RVD said. "That's cool."  
"Yeah." Dora muttered.  
  
Dora stopped the car and walked upto another house, this time the door was answered quickly. Dora stood silently for a few minutes, but she was still crying.  
"What's wrong?" Chyna asked, before turning to RVD. "What happened?"  
"Nothing...I..."Dora muttered. Chyna moved to let them both in before looking at Dora.  
"Something's happened." She said eventually. She glanced at RVD. "Dora, go and get your stuff out of the car."  
"Ok." Dora said, leaving the house. Chyna turned to RVD again.  
"What is she doing here?"  
"I...I don't know, I was just there at her birthday and she said she was leaving....I just came to make sure she's ok but I think I made it worse."  
"What happened?"  
"We were at X-pac's-"  
"Oh no." She groaned. "What goes through his head?!" She shouted. "That's not the only thing that happened, you probably already know....Bearer's not her father, Undertaker is."  
"What?"  
"Sable's her mother."  
"Sable?" She said just before Dora walked in. "Are you ok?"  
"No." Dora admitted softly as Chyna hugged her.  
  
{"I reeeaaallly wanna go." Dora muttered. "Kane said I'm too young, I don't know why, it's just a date not a marrage or something."  
"I'll talk to him." Chyna promised.  
"Why is he trying to ruin my life?"  
"He's not, he just wants to protect you."  
"From life?"  
"Yeah."  
"So....the whole losing my mother when I was one and then being moved around between my father and brother's houses for 13 years isn't life?"}  
  
"Hi." Chyna said softly. "Rob told me about..."  
"How my real parents don't want me?" Dora asked. "I don't.....I just feel like nobody wants me, they just want me to change because they don't like who I am right now."  
"They're trying to do what's best for you-"  
"Are they? Cos I seriously don't think Taker has ever thought about what's best for me in his life, it's just....what I can do that's gonna make him look good. Dad's the same but....at least I get what I want sometimes with him."  
"You'd rather your father was Paul Bearer?"  
"I don't know."  
"Well, I know Sable. She's selfish and isn't capable of really caring about anything except the mirror, so either way she would have...well-"  
"Had an abortion or put me up for adoption?" "Well, yeah. So Taker would have wanted you to have a good life, and to know your family. Have you told him know?" Dora shook her head. "Well, maybe he knew you'd find out one day. You should talk to him."  
"I don't want to. He's still gonna try to control my life. And this is weird...He's my brother not my dad....and Kane's just....an uncle."  
"I know it sounds strange but you'll get used to it."  
"Why does everyone hate me?"  
"They don't-"  
"I'm asking you because you'd know. You left Kane because of me remember?"  
  
["I'm a wrestler, I can't keep looking after a teenager!" Chyna screamed.  
"No one asked you to. You started playing mommy because you were bored remember?" Kane asked.  
"Well I can't do it anymore." She said, leaving the house.  
"I'm sorry." Dora said, crying. Kane looked at her before walking upstairs.]  
  
"I-" Chyna started to say.  
"Couldn't keep doing it?" Dora suggested. "Don't worry, I'm leaving."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, I can't deicde exactly what happens now so I'll leave it to you. Should she go back home, to X-pac's or back to Bearer's? 


	7. chapter 7

I won't be able to update for a few weeks but I'll try to do another chapter in the next few days. I was thinking of doing a chapter about their dreams of something so let me know what you think.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where were you?" Taker demanded when Dora and RVD walked into the house.  
"I-"  
"I don't wanna hear it. I'm guessing there was no time to call us in 2 weeks to let us know you're alright."  
"You-"  
"And if completely disapearing doesn't leave us worried enough, you have to do it after you've been getting those messages!"  
"Which is because of you-"  
"Don't argue with me! Kay's been bringing your homework everyday so go to your room and don't come down till it's finished!"  
Dora looked at him and walked upstairs , while RVD watched her.  
  
Kane walked into Dora's bedroom, but stood still when he saw her lying on the bed, crying.  
"Hi." He said, walking to sit beside her. She sat up and he pulled her into his arms. "Where did you go?"  
"Dad's, X-pac's and Chyna's." She muttered.  
"Why?"  
"I...heard you and Taker talking. About how...I'm....his daughter. I went to dad's to see if that was even possible but he said that he never saw my mom when she was pregnant with me, so I went to X-pac's cos I figured he'd know, you were closer to him than anyone, and when he told me who my mom is....I wanted to see Chyna."  
"Dora..."  
"How can he be my father? He doesn't even care about me. One good thing about dad, at least he wanted me around."  
"Taker loves you."  
"He loves trying to rule my life."  
"He's trying to protect you."  
"From fun?"  
"Not everything in life is fun."  
"I know that! Incase you forgot I spent a lot of time being moved around because no one wanted me near them."  
"It wasn't like that."  
"So what was it like? Actually, I didn't even want to move out of dad's and he didn't want me to either, but as usual Taker's word rules."  
"Don't talk like that-"  
"Why not? It's true isn't it? He does what he wants, we do what he wants, and just incase anyone tries to argue he's got his little brother who's so upset about the fire he started that he'll let anyone who talks to him lead him around like a puppy."  
Kane got up and left the room without saying anything.  
"She knows." He said when he got to the kitchen.  
"Knows what?" Taker asked.  
"That you're her father."  
"What?"  
"She knows who her mother is too."  
"Damn! Is she ok?"  
"Well she hates you, what do you think?"  
"All I want is what's best for her."  
"She's been crying for the last hour, is that what's best for her?"  
"Is she more upset about me or Sable?"  
"I think she's over that. She's mad at you because you don't listen to her."  
"Yeah I do."  
"You don't. How many times has she told you she wants to be a dancer just for you to ignore her?"  
"I'm trying to make her be more realistic."  
"Like wrestling? I'm not worried about the future anyway I'm worried about now. She still limits her food, if she doesn't start doing something she loves she'll be in hospital again, the only reason she got better last time was so she could go to the dance school in Spain."  
"So you think I should let her forget about college and throw away her life?"  
"Do what you want. But she's already at the point where she's gonna stop listening to you and if you keep ignoring her she's gonna go back to dad."  
  
"Hi." Taker said as Dora walked in from school. Dora ignored him and sat at the table before getting her books out. "Kane told me about..why you left."  
"Didn't know puppy's could talk." Dora commented. Taker decided to ignore her.  
"How did you get X-pac to tell you?"  
Dora smirked. "Let's just say.....I put pressure on his weak spot."  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
"You know, like mother like daughter."  
"Go to your room!"  
"You know, I haven't decided which mother I'm talking about yet." She said, getting up and standing in front of him. "Sable is a slut but then, so was mom if she couldn't even stay loyal to the man she married. Maybe that's why you like Sable so much, men are supposed to go for girls like their mothers. You think there's a chance that DDP's obbsession with Sara wasn't as one sided as you think?" She saked, before Taker punched her.  
"Hey dudes." RVD said walking in. He looked at Dora, who's hand was covering her nose, and the turned to Taker. "What did-"  
"This is none of your business, boy." Taker warned.  
"Then I'll make it my business." He said, moving in front of Taker.  
"Don't." Dora said, touching his arm gently. He turned to look at her and took her hand before they walked upstairs. 


	8. chapter 8

Dora walked into the bathroom, while RVD watched her to make sure she was ok. She closed the door and felt a sharp pain in the back of her head.  
  
"What happened to you?" Sara asked, looking at the blood on Takers hand.  
"Dora." He muttered.  
"What?"  
"We were arguing and..."  
"You hit her?"  
"She said you were a slut-"  
"Did she use those exact words?"  
"No, she said...that mom was and you were like her."  
"So you hit her?"  
"What-"  
"She was probably upset, she's getting messages written in blood because of you."  
"There's more than that." Taker sighed.  
  
Dora woke up in an empty room, and looked around for a few seconds. Eventually the door opened and Viscera walked in and smiled, forcing her to lie on the symbol while he tied her hands down, he looked at her for a few minutes, before picking up a knife.  
"Fun." He smirked. After a few minutes of him sliding the knife against her skin some one else walked into the room.  
"Let's get on with this ok?" He said.  
"Let's not." Another voice said, they all looked towards the door, where Taker was standing. He moved to punch Viscera while the other man ran out of the room. Eventually Taker moved to Dora and untied her wrists. "Are you ok?"  
She nodded. "I wanna go home." She muttered, before everything around her went black.  
  
Taker watched as Dora slept, checking her breathing every few minutes, so far she seemed ok. "I'm sorry." He said softly.  
"For what?" Dora asked weakly, slowly starting to open her eyes. He looked at her, surprised she'd heard him and paused for a few minutes.  
"For this. I wanted you have better, I couldn't give that to you."  
"It hurts." "Ssshh." He said, glancing over the cuts all over her arms. "You'll be ok, you're strong."  
"Not strong enough to stop him."  
"Well he's nearly 3 times your weight. Go back to sleep."  
"Are you gonna go?" She asked in th voice she'd used as a child.  
"No. I'll still be here when you wake up."  
Dora smiled and went back to sleep.  
  
"Hey." RVD said walking into Dora's bedroom. "Are you ok?"  
"Yeah." Dora said, sitting up.  
"Well, I was....I kinda...."  
"Forgot how to talk?" Dora suggested.  
"I was really worried about you." RVD said, smirking at her last comment.  
"I'm fine."  
"I'm still worried." He admitted.  
"Why?"  
"I....I wanted to.....try something."  
"So try." She said confused. He moved closer and kissed her. After a few minutes she pushed him away. "I can't." She whispered. "I want to but..."  
"What?"  
"I'm pregnant." 


	9. chapter 9

" RVD said eventually.  
"Cool?"  
"Yeah...I don't care about that, I love you."  
"You've only known me a few days."  
"I know you better than your brothers do."  
"Taker gonna kill me." She said softly, letting her head fall into her hands.  
  
Dora walked into the school and over to her locker.  
"Hi!" Kay said. "Guess what? Garry wants to ask you out."  
"Garry?" She said, closing the door. "Which Garry?"  
"Garry! You know, the guy on every sports team in school."  
"Oh." Dora said softly.  
"You know, for a beautiful, athletic blonde you kinda have weird taste."  
"Well I'm glad I do because I'm the only beautiful athletic blonde who doesn't spend dances with an airhead who just talks about himself all night and then assumes you're spending the rest of the night with him."  
"Yeah, I guess. So if you don't want Gary can I have him?"  
"Sure." Dora smiled.  
  
"Hi." Dora said walking into the house.  
"Hi." Sara said. "Why didn't you go straight home?"  
"Do you want me to go?"  
"No, sit down. You want coffee or something?"  
"No thanks. So, how's the whole looking after a kid 24/7 thing working?"  
"It's great." Sara smiled. "Are you ok?"  
"Actually, I want to talk to you about....something. When you got pregnant....did you think you were too young?"  
"No. I love your brother, we're married, I wanted a baby." She looked at Dora for a minute. "Why?"  
"I...I think...."  
"Your pregnant?"  
"Yeah." She muttered.  
"Who's is it?"  
"You don't know him. I'm scared."  
"Does anyone else know?"  
"Just Rob."  
"It's not his is it?"  
"No. He...he said that loves me and that he doesn't care if the baby's not his."  
"Wow, maybe you should give him a chance."  
"If I live that long." Dora said as Taker walked in.  
"Hi. Hey, Dora."  
"Are you busy?" Dora asked as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Not really." He answered. Dora watched him take beer out of the fridge and looked down at the floor.  
"I'm pregnant." She muttered. She looked up to see his hand move tighter around the can, until the beer came out at the top. He dropped it and turn to face her.  
"What?" He growled. Dora looked down at the floor again. "Who's is it?" He demanded.  
"I'm not telling you." Dora said.  
"It's Rob isn't it."  
"No."  
"So who else are you protecting?"  
"I'm not protecting him, this is the part where you seriously injure the guy and have to spend the night in jail."  
"You're damn right, who is it."  
"I'm not gonna tell you."  
"You're getting rid of that kid."  
"No."  
"Don't argue with me. You're geting rid of it."  
"I bet you wish you'd said that to Sable don't you?"  
"Sable?" Sara asked.  
"Yeah." Dora said. "She's my mother, and he's my father. They were only a year older than me when I was born so he really has no right to lecture me about living responsibly."  
"No but I'm your father so you do as I say."  
"If your my father why did I never go to you when I fell and cut myself or when I couldn't sleep because I was having nightmares about that fire or crying because I wanted mom? You never went to my school, you didn't spend hours watching my practise dancing, you didn't even come to the hospital when I convinced myself that I didn't deserve to eat. My father is Paul Bearer and when he tells me to have an abortion I will, until then stay out of my life." 


	10. chapter 10

Dora sat down on her bed as RVD walked in, she looked around the room before looking at him.  
"Is it supposed to be this scary?" She whispered.  
"It would be for you. You're 18 and the father..."  
  
"Go to sleep." X-pac said as he walked into the room.  
"Don't wanna." Dora answered, jumping on the bed. "Guess what?"  
"What?"  
"David and Josh said I should hang out with them at the park."  
"What do you do with these guys?" He asked seriously.  
"We just kiss. Should I be doing more?" She asked, confused.  
"Lie down." He said. She placed her head on the pillow and looked up at him, waiting for an answer. "Well, I know I was at you're age but I think kissing is enough for the next....10 years."  
"What were you doing at my age?" Dora asked as he left the room.  
"Go to sleep, Dora."  
"I'm just gonna ask you tomorow."  
"And if you're asleep in 10 minutes then I might tell you."  
  
"I loved him." Dora admitted. "I....my friends thought about guys 24/7, and he knew what was really gonna happen and he was worried about me. He just didn't know it would happen with him."  
"Do you still-" RVD started to ask.  
"I didn't love him properly, I was too young, but yeah, I still care about him. Even after what he did to Kane..."  
"How do you know what you felt isn't real?"  
"Because I love you." Dora said simply. 


End file.
